1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, in particular to a housing having a quick-dismounting structure facilitating layout reconfiguration.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect the contents inside the cases, the openings are equipped with covers, such as electronics products, multi-function peripheral, daily article . . . etc. After the cover or side plate is dismounted from the housing, user can take out something or install elements.
Most the housing of electronic products, particularly all-in-one computer, computer host, sound box, battery lid, or storage cabinet, or accommodating housing. These products have historically turned the screws to fix the cover (or the side plate) to an opening of the housing. This usually results in time consuming that requires screws dismounting and often fastening, since additional screwdriver is unavoidable. Especially, if the enclosure or housing is disposed in a narrow space, it is not convenient for user to operate the screwdriver.
Taiwan Patent issued number M357165 “Computer having a quick-dismounting structure” or US patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,359 “computer enclosure” simplify the quick-dismounting structure of housing to reduce cost. However, the housing still has some inconvenience during operation. First, user needs to exert force to open a switch button for unlocking a side panel from the housing, and needs to exert force to take the side panel outside. But, a moving direction of the side panel maybe lateral movement or outward movement, resulting in users must to overcome the aforementioned drawback.